Long Awaited Homecoming
by yankeeg817
Summary: Starts about three months after season two finale....Kinda fluffy I hope you like it please rr
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own instant star, _There's us_, or _Home._ This story is a bunch of fluff, it takes place after season 2 finale, so I hope you like it...please read/review.**

**5:43am **

The clock on the nightstand kept flashing the numbers in his face, reminding him of another sleepless night. Tommy looked around the room taking in his surroundings hoping that he was home, that the last few months had been a horrible nightmare. His hopes were shattered as he searched the room.

**6:00am**

The radio came to life, signaling the waking hour. Tommy went to shut it off when he heard the angelic voice coming through the speakers. _  
There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_  
Tommy listened as Jude poured her heart out.  
_If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you_  
He already knew the song, Kwest had sent him a tape with a small note: _Call Jude. _He always had a directness about him.  
_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us  
_He couldn't stop himself from thinking that the song was about Jude and him, she did tell him that he inspired her.  
_Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try_  
Tommy shut off the radio, he didn't want to hear the pain he had caused her. He looked at his phone for the billionth time, willing himself to dial the number that had been etched into his brain since the day he recieved it.

**6:12am**

He looked at the messages, there were so many, Sadie, Kwest, Darius had all contributed to his voicemail, he didn't have the heart to listen to the ones from Jude. If he did, he would probably take the next flight out to her, he had trouble enough staying, he was needed and that is what kept him there.

**6:34am**

107, the number of days he had been away from Jude. Also the number of letters addressed to Jude, stuffed into the box in the corner, you really couldn't call them letters they were just a sentence or two about why he left or how much he loved her. Of course he couldn't send them, they wouldn't even begin to help her understand. When he left he made a promise to himself, he wouldn't hurt Jude again, he was going to be as cold as possible in his goodbye so she would hate him. As he said his heartless goodbye to her, he tried to keep a stone-like face, fearing she might see his breaking heart.

**6:41am**

He looked over at the notepad on the table, he was down to his last few pages, what with the letters and his attempts at writting something to get rid of his feelings. He grabbed the pen off the nightstand and began to write. He had already torn off a couple pages, when he found a tune he like.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_  
He though about Jude, his apartment, and the studio, mostly Jude.  
_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Babe I miss you, you know_  
He got up and grabbed the bax from the corner, looking over the first couple letters, he discarded the box and looked back to the notepad.  
_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_  
He remembered their last encounter, and how cruel he had been to her with his last words. "I got a flight to catch...bye."  
_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home  
_He remebered Jude yelling his name, and banging on the car as he drove off._  
Let me go home  
'Cause I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home  
_He remebered looking in the rear-view mirror as she crumbled in the middle of the street.  
_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
That this is not your dream  
But you always believed in me  
_He had hurt her so many times, and she always came back, always believed in him.  
_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_  
He couldn't get her face out of his mind.  
_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_  
He looked at his phoned again, going straight to his voicemail, he pressed a botton and heared her sweet voice drift into his ear.  
_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

**7:01am**

He dialed a new nuber into his phone.

"Hello Delta Airlines, how may I help you?"

"What time is the next flight to Toronto?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok 2nd chapter, I don't own the song_ Hear Me,_ anyways I hope you guys like it r/r please.**

**9:43am**

Jude flipped over to looked at the clock, normally she would be cuddled up in her blankets sound asleep, but nothing in her life had been nomal since the day Tommy left. She still went to the studio daily, not because she had stuff to record, she hadn't written a song in months, it was because she felt like Tommy was there, it was one of only two places she could go and feel something good. She also made daily trips to the _Chrome Cat_, she would sit there and remember her 17th birthday. She would usually get to the conversation they shared before she would be overtaken by the tears.

**10:03am**

Jude tossed the blankets from her, as she heard Sadie's alarm clock go off. She sat quitely as the music drifted into her room. Every note she heard brought more tears down her face.

_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_  
She listened to her own voice sing the pain she was feeling.  
_If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you_  
She had been careless and stupid to give him her heart again after everything he has already done to her. He had been careless and stupid too, asking her out on their very first date, only to show up and break her heart in such a cruel manner.  
_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us  
_She had written the song about Tommy and herself, their relation. After Kat left and her disasterous break-up with Jamie shattered thier status as bestfriends, Tommy stepped up, he had become a new bestfriend to her, and he had broken her heart.  
_Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try_  
Jude slammed the door shut, she couldn't hear anymore. Each new word that drifted through the door tore her already shredded heart into smaller pieces. She looked at her phone for any new messages, she knew that he didn't call, but she still held out hope that he would call. She looked through the messages, not one from Tommy, just as she suspected.

**10:07:am**

She opened the door, hearing the music stop, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She open all of the cabinets in her own gloomy morning ritual. Finnaly finding an unopened box of pop-tarts, she ran from the house to her car, driving off before Sadie saw her. Sadie had been worried about Jude since Tommy left, too worried for Jude's liking so she had been trying to avoid her as much as possible.

**10:34am**

Jude walked into the studio, without saying a word, she locked her self away in studio C (the closet). determined to write a song and prove to herself that she did not need him. She looked around the room it had changed some since the last time she had been in there, it was cleaner, and Darius had put up pictures of some of the artists.Jude looked for the one of her, immediately regretting that decision as she came across a picture of not only herself but the heart-breaking king himself, Tommy. She took the picture off the hook, running her fingers along Tommy's face. She turned the picture over and grabbed a pen scribbling her thoughts into her journal.

**10:58am**

_(Hear me... Hear me)  
You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting…  
Cause there are these nights when  
I cry myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring  
You close to me  
Are you listening?_  
Jude looked at the back of the picture, tears filling her eyes.  
_Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
and Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me...hear me  
Can you hear me?  
hear me  
_With Tommy gone, she didn't know what to do, she was lost without him.  
_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to and  
No one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh I need you here  
Are you listening?_  
She thought about all of the times Tommy had talked to her before a show or before recording, and how his little speeches made her feel as if she could to a performance in front of the entire universe and not care. She remembered Sadie trying to comfort her before the cd release party, and Liam's ever so gentle way of telling her she needed to pull it together, neither worked. Tommy was the only one with the gift to make her fears vanish.  
_Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
and Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_  
She thought back to the night he left, tears spilling from her eyes as images of him carelessly breaking her heart and her banging on his car flooded her head.  
_I'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand  
(Can you hear me?)  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?  
_She was then overtaken by pictures of the drunken night after Tommy left._  
Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
and Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
_She didn't just want Tommy back, she needed him. He was her rock, her bestfriend, and he left._  
Hear me, Hear me, Hear me,  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me, Hear me, Hear me,  
Can you hear me?  
(Oh, ohoh ohoh ohoh)  
Hear me, Hear me, Hear me.._

She closed the notepad, and picked up her guitar. She played a short tune, before putting the guitar aside and immersing her self in the past.

**4:36pm**

Jude looked up from her notepad to see Kwest standing in the doorway.

"Hey superstar, you writing something?"

"Yeah, it's called hear me, I was hoping we could record it."

"Cool, Darius will be happy, he wants another hit." Kwest looked at Jude, taking note of her face he quickly changed the subject. "So..uh..How about we go record this song."

Jude grabbed her guitar and followed Kwest into studio A, after laying down the music they decided to take a break to feed Jude's coffee addiction. She walked from the studio to the kitchen, but was stopped abruptly when he noticed the person standing in the lobby.

"T-T-tommy?" Jude hesitated as if being loud would make him disappear. Tommy turned towards her barely containing the desire to run over and kiss her.

"Hey girl." Tommy tried to be as non-chalant as possible.

AN: Ok any ideas as why tommy left, I hate doing the sterotypical things, so any suggestions. Thank you.


End file.
